<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>晚安，羚羊王子 by FLYYA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176887">晚安，羚羊王子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLYYA/pseuds/FLYYA'>FLYYA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>安安 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Transformation, Bay Bay, M/M, Prince of the future and the pass, WWE NXT, so cold - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLYYA/pseuds/FLYYA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>當Adam目光到Finn的上下起伏胸口時，發現那人的右手緊抓著左手，而其上手肘至手腕被抓出血痕。難怪Finn的味道這麼重。靠，留下這個的人夠狠的，看起來就很痛。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Adam Cole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>安安 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>晚安，羚羊王子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>獸化加ABO然後地下拳場。我真的覺得腦子撞到才會想出這種東西。<br/>由於我把WWE的經營模式從現在這種有點狗血劇情改成地下式的，所以是更血腥更暴力（我不知道可不可以要做到那點）然後嚴肅，所有人好像都被我寫的太兇了my bad。</p><p>再來就是獸化部分，我讓他們可以自由轉換型態。畢竟是拳場，選手們可以決定是要獸形還是半形還是人形攻擊。如果你要問耳朵的問題的話，當轉化獸形時，人形的就會不見，毛髮會蓋住那一塊。（你懂了嗎？我知道你不懂）</p><p>衣服的部分是收在衣服本身的晶片裡，在轉換型態時會主動幫忙補上或減少布料。而劇情，我讓主辦方是給選手大致方向，當然選手們自己打出一條也是可以，反正就是很自由。上場時也會簽合約，這之後會提。他們還可以跟自己的本性對話（講的跟精神分裂一樣）就....算了，有人知道我在供三小就好了。</p><p>BTY其實劇情是最近的事啦。吧。跟自己亂加的情節。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「Adam Cole！Adam Cole！Adam Cole！」</p><p>Adam站在擂台上，傳進他耳裡的是觀眾在鐵籠後呼叫自己名字的怒吼。敲打聲、講話聲、大吼聲甚至是因看到事情發展而倒吸一口氣的聲音。亂成一團的強烈信息素轟炸著現場，更是為原本氣氛火爆的地下拳場再添了把火。</p><p>好吧。回到重點，現在他有點茫。用手臂擦了擦嘴，金黃長毛的尾巴末端掃著地板，頭頂上同色的耳朵也在快速的擺動。但他茫的原因不是因為剛剛被推倒撞擊帶來的。</p><p>甩甩頭，他好像聽到Roder在附近叫自己，可是面前的畫面還是很糊。只記得他們Undisputed Era成員與Pete Dunne那些人打在一起，就成了現在這樣。所以Adam決定先深吸一口氣，把思緒處理清楚，卻瞬間被站在身前的Finn Bálor炸裂信息素給嗆到。</p><p>Finn Bálor？！這人在這裡幹嘛？今天有他的場嗎？Adam眯眼掃視前者。對方沒穿著比賽用的三角褲，而是一件短袖和黑長褲，平常穿的黑色長袖外套也不知道去哪了。</p><p>當他目光到Finn的上下起伏胸口時，發現那人的右手緊抓著左手，而其上手肘至手腕被抓出血痕。難怪Finn的味道這麼重。靠，留下這個的人夠狠的，看起來就很痛。他看到對方就安靜的站著調整呼吸，雙眼盯著自己。</p><p>他也瞪了回去，Adam要開口說些什麼時，終於看到自己充滿鮮血的右手。紅色的液體在爪子和肉墊上的縫隙裡流動，其散發出來的味道跟面前的人一模一樣。「.........」Adam將頭轉向旁邊，假裝若無其事的甩了甩，為灰色的擂台撒上一些血花。</p><p> </p><p>他沒料到這個。</p><p> </p><p>群眾的怒吼聲沒有因為這舉動而降低。整個戰場依舊亂哄哄的，同伴也還在臺下痛毆對手，或被對手痛毆。某人的肉體撞在角柱上，餘波震盪著臺面。「我以為今天沒你的事。」Adam對著Finn說。他挑了一句比較合適的話。</p><p>對方沒移開視線，依舊直直的看著Adam，他沒就問題回答，卻說：「我以為在發情期的人會看情況才上場。」Adam的瞳孔瞬間緊縮，喉嚨深處傳來低沉的咆哮，尾巴也僵硬地直立。他深深感到自己的領域被侵犯。「滾開。（Fuck off.）」他重重的說。Finn Bálor欠打嗎？他在內心重複了好幾遍。</p><p>Roder打出了一個左勾拳，重擊在他面前人的背上。快速搖動的浣熊耳朵和尾巴顯示出現在主人的愉悅，但當他不經意撇到擂台上的兩人時，就停止了。「喔該死。」他快速的從場外翻進來到Adam身邊。左右看看了現在的場面，他有點被嚇到了。</p><p>但確認Adam沒受什麼傷後。他就用眼神意識著後者事情都處理的差不多。Adam看也不看的掠過Finn的身旁，彎腰從第二角繩的縫跨了出去。聲控人員播放Era的音樂，讓眾人認知到這場比賽已經結束了。信息素依舊充斥著鼻腔，沒有因遠離擂台而消逝。Adam頭也不回就走進後台。</p><p> </p><p>「發生了什麼事？」當Adam坐在他們自己的休息室裡的椅子上喝著水時，Roder套上衣服走過來坐在他旁邊問道。Adam看著前者的浣熊尾巴左右擺動著，只有無語的喝了口水。Roder看得出他不想回答，只是接著說：「他只是要把你跟Pete分開而已，我沒料到你回他一個大血痕。」</p><p>Adam不高興的回說：「為什麼他這麼做？不是沒他的事嗎？」Roder說：「他出來不是也因為Pete他們前幾次去找他們麻煩嗎？」搔了搔頰邊上的因獸化所以長出的毛髮「照著剛剛下來的話應該是要跟我們講些話或是談談之類的。」</p><p>Adam沉默不語的盯著水壺裡的水。這件事在那時候彷彿像張廢紙般，被自己丟進攪碎機裡。總而言之，Adam搓柔了下自己的肩頸，他直接把Finn與Era的對談，從還沒起頭就結束了。Adam現在還是有錯覺聞到那男人的信息素味。Finn Bálor是真的來合作的嗎？</p><p>「你還好嗎Adam？」他聞聲抬起目光。Bobby有點擔心的看著他，身為在場唯一的Alpha，Bobby聞得到Adam的信息素味道不太妙。「還好。」他回答對方。Adam看到Kyle 的熊爪微微的鬆開了。Kyle 和Roder是Beta，他們聞不到信息素的味道，所以沒辦法從Adam的Omega信息素裡去讀取狀況。「所以我們現在要等到下一場才跟Finn Bálor對話嗎？可今天目前好像沒場次做這件事。」Kyle 提出了詢問。</p><p>「後台。」「我在後台處理。」Adam回答問題。Bobby挑挑眉。Roder搖著他的尾巴思考著。Adam沒打算等他們的回覆，就接著說：「我等等就去找他。」</p><p> </p><p>「是時候換個方式了。」在Adam離開前，Bobby來到他的身旁說道。他沒有回答Bobby。</p><p> </p><p>Adam不是很喜歡Finn Bálor。前陣子他一回歸就跟自己要了NXT Championship。現在與Pete Dunne槓上，吧啦吧啦的放了一大堆的話，然後現在有共同敵人，轉而打算與他們談談。談談？Finn要談什麼？連Adam也不知道要談什麼，對方都不是說了「Finn Bálor沒有朋友，只有敵人。（Finn Bálor has no friend,just enemy.)*」Adam左轉走到另一排休息室，他只脫掉護膝，換上長褲就來找Finn。</p><p> </p><p>（*他真的有說，影片恐怕要自己找了）</p><p> </p><p>他希望對話可以快一點結束，最好就跟在擂台時一樣。說到底還是信任問題，Adam不信任Finn，距離Finn之前剛回到NXT不久，兩人的交集目前為止都只有在場上。落在身後的尾巴搖了搖。他的信任才不是隨便給，更何況是在這拳場裡。Adam停在Finn的休息室門口，他那時候的確是失控抓了對方。希望這事別成為什麼問題。</p><p> </p><p>Adam敲了敲門。他聽到裡面的人應聲後，就打開門走進去。跟在擂台時一樣，Adam看到Finn頭頂上的羚羊角還沒消失，但左手上的爪痕被潔淨的紗布蓋住了。整個休息室飄著自己與對方的味道，聞起來跟打架似的，Adam決定略過這件事。</p><p>「所以我們要談談了嗎？」他闔上門之後，就直接切入正題。Finn站在鐵櫃面前看著他，過了很一段時間之後，才開口說：「我以為我們談完了。」Adam的尾巴在聽到這句話之後，上面金黃色的毛瞬間炸了。Adam眼神看向旁邊，他掌中的爪子不安份地想抓個東西。「那看來我們已經達成共識。」他這麼說，轉身將手放在把手上準備離開。</p><p>「我以為是要談的事是發情期這件事。」Adam的耳裡傳進這句話。他立馬回身瞪著對方。「干你屁事。」他咬牙切齒的對Finn說。他能感受到嘴裡的犬齒正逐漸變鋒利，對方今天就像是專挑他尾巴踩一樣，Adam很不喜歡有人這樣做。Finn將左手舉起，用另外一隻手解開上面的繃帶。</p><p>「.........」Adam看著那條白帶一圈圈的鬆開落下。「我沒想到有人到現在還會用這方式度過。」Finn說道。即使傷口已經被清洗過，嗅覺靈敏的Adam還是能聞到淡淡的血味傳來，自己依舊不正視對方，他知道Finn在說什麼。</p><p> </p><p>「極端暴力」當Alpha或Omega正經發情期的時候，除了用抑制劑或正常發情以外，還有個方法就是將其轉成強大的力量。如果這麽做的話，這人會有強烈的攻擊傾向，而造成危險。普通人現在已經不會選這方式了，除非想要警察找上門。</p><p>可在WWE這種地下拳場，一上場就大量釋放信息素壓制全場的方式屢見不鮮。這也被當作帶動觀眾情緒的用途，藉由味道去影響大眾。所以說和Adam同是Omega 的選手也不怕會被Alpha選手欺負。也有大多數的案例是Omega 選手的味道強到Alpha覺得不行，而敗北。（在那之後那位選手對草莓牛奶或巧克力感到害怕）</p><p>再來因為工作性質，所以他們可以比常人隨時自由的獸化，打架時可以變化型態做攻擊，反正大家都知道最低限度是什麼。Adam自身這案例，他打從一開始亮相的時候，就跟所有人一樣學會怎麼運用自身優勢，宣示自我。一上場就釋放大量的信息素是他會做的事（有可能跟本性犬有關吧）。之前雖然有被以為使用極端暴力而時不時被拖去賽前體檢，差點被列入黑名單，但結果出來正常。不久後大家就習以為常了。</p><p>他之前少數幾次有使用過這種方法，反正都有克制將自己拉回來。只能說Finn現在的左手提醒了自己還有在用這種方式。</p><p> </p><p>Adam用手指輕擦自己的鼻子。他看回Finn，讓自己目光堅硬的望進後者眼裡。他慢慢的一步一步走向對方，Finn也沒有因此後退。當Adam將兩人的距離拉近到彼此的鼻尖快碰到的時候，Adam說：「那你倒是覺得......」他伸出右手，讓五隻指尖貼著Finn的胸口，他能感受到溫度隔著布料傳來，施力將其往後退。他們倆就這樣一步兩步，直到Finn的後背貼上鐵櫃。「我該怎麼度過？」Finn感受到Adam這句話所有氣息都打在自己的嘴唇上。</p><p> </p><p>Finn說：「找個Alpha。」</p><p> </p><p>Adam聽到這句話之後，笑出了聲。這是多麼荒謬的一件事。「我以為你的答案會再更有趣。但如果你的答案換成抑制劑還比較有用一點。」當Adam要讓他的手抽離Finn的胸口上，後者卻抓住了自己的手腕。他想後抽脫離牽制時，Finn接著說：「做個臨時標記。」</p><p>Adam頓住。他現在腦袋有點當機，他沒辦法假裝是對方剛剛講出那句話時的口音太重，所以沒聽清楚。他沒想過這方式。「這跟找個Alpha做標記差別在哪？」Adam問道。「就差在『臨時』上。」Finn回答。</p><p>Adam送了他一個白眼。「我只是說說。但你為什麼不考慮一下呢？」Finn放開他的手，這讓他的手在空中有點無所適從。「考慮什麼？」想都別想。Adam決定將右手放下時，差點往對方的傷口撞，所以他抓住了後者的左上臂。棒極了，他根本放錯地方。Adam抬起頭，目光與對方灰藍眼相撞。然後他就聽見Finn講出的話，一字一字傳進耳裡，清楚地落在理智線上。</p><p>「讓一個Alpha幫你做臨時標記。」</p><p> </p><p>Adam瞇著眼盯著Finn，他能感受到自己的尾巴已經開始小幅度的擺動。有時自己真的不是很喜歡本性這麼的誠實，但內心也正搖著尾巴的金毛覺得這提議聽起來還不錯。 你是在考慮嗎？老兄？</p><p>「那你覺得我該找誰？」Adam望進Finn的眼裡，吐出的氣息打在對方的臉頰上。Finn將右手舉起，移向面前正搖著尾巴的人。食指輕輕的從那人身上衣服撫過，從腰到左大腿下側，然後收手，他就這樣帶領著，直到對方的膝蓋貼著自己的側腰。Finn能感受到過高的溫度透過褲子傳來，這人沒有意識的自己的體溫已經高成什麼地步。</p><p>他知道Adam這種人把標記視為束縛，討厭被束縛。可在這過程中，Finn都沒有施任何力。他沒有強迫什麼事。這隱含的太多了。Finn的雙唇靠近Adam的，他說：「所以我才說考慮看看。」</p><p> </p><p>兩個人就這麼近距離看著彼此的眼睛，他們同時向前靠近。</p><p> </p><p>兩人的唇緊貼在一起。Adam將手伸向Finn的髮間，加深了這個吻。他能感受到Finn的雙手扶上自己的腰上。從進到門的那一刻起，Adam有想過最壞的情況。兩種信息素打在一起，原本不相上下到慢慢融合。</p><p>他之前不知道這事真的會發生，另一個味道？Adam對這件事蠻嗤之以鼻的。Finn分開兩人的距離，他抓住Adam的膝窩，將位置做了調換。Finn擠開Adam的雙腿，「我覺得你想太多了。」Finn在他耳邊說，氣都打在自己耳朵周邊的肌膚上。Adam用一個短促的笑聲回他，可笑不到幾秒他就閉嘴了，呻吟小聲的從嘴裡溜出。「那我們就趕緊結束這檔事吧。」Adam咬住下唇說道。能感覺到自己的身體在Finn的手指遊走下逐漸失去控制。他不想這麼快就動情，可發情期不允許。</p><p>Adam覺得下面正慢慢流出液體，覺得自己不能堅持住了，無法攔住這感覺佔據思考。Finn右手撩開Adam的衣服，順著背脊向下探，越靠近那地方時，後者的呼吸就越發重。「我猜我們可以合作。各拿自己的好處。」他讓雙唇貼著對方的脖子，在靠近腺體的地方落下輕撫的感覺，信息素越發越重。Finn將Adam的褲頭和內褲拉下，先握住金色的尾巴「啊⋯⋯」Finn除了感受到Adam整身抖了一下，還有脫口而出吟聲，他揉捏連結尾巴那塊的骨頭，尾巴一下一下打在自己的小腿上。Finn再向下。伸了一指進去穴口，Adam隔著衣服咬住自己的肩頭，在犬齒的加壓下，微微的刺痛感開始擴散開來。左手撫上對方的性器，慢慢的從頂端滑到尾。他摸著柔軟的腸壁，很意外裡面已經軟的過頭了，又加了一指。Adam將頭靠在Finn的肩膀上粗喘著。他有點忘記距離上次跟別人這麼做是什麼時候。</p><p>那幾隻手指在裡面探索著，刮搔壁面的感覺從尾椎竄上來。技巧還挺好的。Adam迷糊的想。Finn再往深處伸，聽見對方拔高的呻吟。他知道按到點上了，「聽起來還可以。」Adam說，雙腳顫抖著向內微縮，仰頭將脖子拉伸出弧度。Finn重重的在那點上做出按壓的動作，那人的手指在自己的手臂上緊縮，尖爪在上面留下幾道紅痕。Adam抬起首，他現在覺得自己好重。搖搖晃晃的將嘴唇貼在Finn的耳邊，氣打在微紅的耳骨上。「你不進來嗎？」Adam問他。</p><p> </p><p>Finn抽出手指，並將Adam轉過身。Adam的臉頰和胸口貼著牆壁，Adam呼出的熱氣從牆反彈回來。他聽見身後拉下拉鏈的聲音，感受到對方的陰莖貼著自己的臀瓣。「不確定？」Adam說，他自己其實也不是很確定，但下一秒Finn就擠了進來。「確定。」那人回答。柱身磨著腸壁，零星拉扯的撕裂感傳進腦中，自己的聲音變得破碎，或許一開始進門時就應該調低空調。先是一段緩慢的抽插，接著再慢慢地加快速度。Adam的聲音毫無保留的迴盪在休息室裡，他也能聽到身後的人因吸氣而發出的重音。Finn一下一下撞在點上。太多了。Adam仰頭，長金髮搔著Finn的臉頰。後者避開腺體咬著前者的後頸。太多了。Adam的手掌抓住扶在自身腰間的手，前端沒有任何碰觸，就只是擦著牆。狀況走向不可收拾的局面，快感瞬間淹沒兩人，Finn抽了出來。</p><p>他拉著站不穩的Adam，那人已經半垮在他身上了。Finn脫掉兩人之間礙事的褲子後，躺向旁邊的椅子。他們急促的呼吸取代了剛剛的事情。Adam躺在Finn身下，手臂半掩自己的臉。Finn看著這亂象，他知道對方只有過乾癮而已。雙手壓在椅子的邊緣，這小空間只是讓彼此更靠近而已。

他喘口氣說：「我覺得我們得談的小聲一點。」狗尾巴打在自己的大腿上。Adam挑了挑眉，勾住對方的大腿向後收。接收到訊息的Finn將胯部前頂，回到Adam體內。他聽到後者倒吸一口氣。「Pete他們那裡還有握有雙打。現在正叫著要拿走冠軍。」Finn動了動身，裡面真熱。不時的收縮使壁面擠壓著柱身，Finn咬牙停頓，重重送入深處。Adam嘗試讓腦袋運作，許多想法和感覺越過腦袋，他現在簡直是感官超載。</p><p>Adam撇撇嘴，一個大腿使勁。將他倆翻下椅子，Finn躺在地板上，而自己跪坐在前人身上。Adam雙手施力下壓住對方的胯骨，性器滑出穴腔，酥麻感從底部往上竄入腦中，他咬著下唇。他現在把控制權拿走。「我會讓Era拿走雙打。」Adam抬首看向身下人「而我會拿走冠軍。」堅定的說。Finn勾起嘴角「你們可以拿走雙打，你也可以拿走冠軍。」Finn看Adam意外地甩著尾巴「前提是你打得過我。我可以接受你這期間無限次的挑戰。」</p><p>跪在他身上的人思考著，這樣來說沒什麼壞處。「天下沒白費的骨頭。」Finn又說。Adam哼了口氣，並對準坐下去。他們同時發出了滿足的聲音，Adam開始擺動著腰，他努力讓其往深處去。Finn摸著對方結實有力的大腿，起身靠向Adam。兩人零碎的聲響消失在深吻裡，Finn想抓住Adam的頭髮卻因比賽灑在上方的髮油而輾轉到下顎。結束吻之後，他埋進Adam的頸肩。</p><p>信息素充斥著四面八方，Adam的鼻子嗅著，但他又聞到了另一個味道。淡淡的鐵鏽味。血的味道。內心的金毛原地打轉，發出嗚嗚聲，他不贊同的盯著自身主人。Adam不想理他。</p><p>快感層遞疊起，像海浪般拍打著。「好像有人不太滿意。」他聽見Finn的聲音悶悶地從頸部傳出。後者應該是從自己的味道聞出來的吧。Adam總是覺得這人總是能一針見血的指出問題所在，他既討厭但又佩服這點。「他總覺得還不夠。」Adam這句話的尾調有點跑掉了。Alpha聽到也只是笑笑。「還不夠？那這是我的失誤。」<br/>
Finn向上重頂，突如其來的一下打亂Adam的節奏，他沒忍住聲音。</p><p>Adam將自己的爪拍向正露出調笑的人，爪子在胸膛上來回警告性的揮動。Finn的笑聲沒停，說：「那不然是什麼？」Finn感覺到對方慢下速度，緩慢地抬起腰，讓頂部要露出時再坐回底部。Finn仰頭，這感覺太爽了。Adam微笑滿意的看著這反應，他抓起對方的左手。</p><p>後者挑眉意外地看向自己。他將Finn的傷口靠近嘴邊，先是用舌尖輕點傷口，然後就慢慢的舔拭整個紅痕。Finn因刺痛感而咬著Adam的頸肩。真是個甜蜜的折磨，Finn想道。在Adam要處理完傷口時，快感淹沒了一切，Adam射在Finn的腹上，而後者射在裡面。他們倆停下動作。Adam放開那隻左手，金毛滿足的趴縮在原地，尾巴拍打著。Adam無奈的看著他。</p><p>Finn的手撫著Adam的臉頰，指尖饒過上頭的短鬚。他望進跟自己同色的眼睛。「感覺他現在很開心。」「喔得了吧你。」Adam圈住Finn的脖子，又補了一句「當我把腰帶拿回來的時候，他會更開心。」Adam笑的比自己還開心。Finn略過這句玩笑話裡的挑性意味。Finn貼近Adam的腺體，先在上面留下一個親吻「成交？」Finn的詢問傳進Adam逐漸關機的腦中。Adam咬住對方的肩膀，閉上眼，悶悶的說：「成交。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finn睜開雙眼，他們還是躺在地板上。看向壓在自身上的重量。一隻金毛闔著眼，呼吸平穩的陷進睡眠中。自己的味道穩定的飄在空中，他看了看時鐘。睡挺久的。Finn慢慢地移動，盡量不要動到安眠中的動物。他的手舉在那雙金色的耳朵上，隨後便輕輕地來回掃過金毛的頭頂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金毛睜開雙眼。他嗅了嗅空氣，並打了個噴嚏。他回過頭發現蓋在自己身上的黑色外套。外套上散發的味道跟自己一樣，他張口咬住衣領。開口閉口，就這樣咬了好幾下。</p><p>Adam化回人形，盯著外套。然後又將之舉起咬了一下。收拾好自己之後，衣服回到該回的位置，他還發現對方幫他清完了。耳朵在頭頂上轉動，尾巴掃著地面。他哼口氣，抓著黑色外套離開這間只有一個味道的休息室。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>看完很長的前導之後，還看完正文。我也不知道我可以為你做什麼了，因為感覺沒人會看這篇。夠冷，真的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>